This invention relates to a spider-like decorative object, and more particularly to a decorative object which simulates or otherwise generally represents the appearance of a fanciful conception of a spider, or a fanciful unreal spider or what an observer will understand to be a fanciful conception of the general appearance of a decorative spider-like object. More particularly, the decorative object has a large body member and a plurality of elongated spider-like legs extending therefrom. Throughout the following specification and claims, such a decorative object will be referred to hereinafter as a "spider" or "spider-like" decorative object, or other similar terminology.
Decorative objects are popular for placement on a front lawn of a home, or in any other position in front of a home, such as on a porch, patio, or the like. At certain times of the year, for example in the fall season, many leaves are on the ground and home owners often rake their leaves and dispose of them in relatively large leaf bags. Except for a relatively new type of leaf bag which has recently been sold during the Halloween season to represent or simulate a pumpkin, the known leaf bags are ordinary leaf bags with no particularly significance and with no particular decorative value.
An object of the present invention is to provide a spider-like decorative object for use in connection with a home or the like, and which utilizes a large bag, such as a leaf-type bag, for its basic central structure, and which utilizes a plurality of other leaf-type bags of elongated type to simulate the appearance of legs or the like of a spider or spider-like object. When filled with leaves or crumpled paper and connected together as described hereinbelow, the resulting structure takes the general form and appearance of a fanciful spider or spider-like object.